


An Assassin in the Palace

by princessbilbo



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessbilbo/pseuds/princessbilbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic fic based off of a RP Karen and I did nearly a year ago.  It takes place during "The Promise".  What if Aang had to keep his promise to Zuko?  What if Sokka wouldn't let Aang hold such a heavy burden on his shoulders?  What if Sokka kept the promise for Aang?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Assassin in the Palace

“Zuko?” Suki found the young Fire Lord alone in his study.

“Suki!” The sudden appearance of the warrior startled him, but he smiled.

His smile did nothing to reassure the Kyoshi Warrior. There was no joy behind it. There hadn’t been any for some time now. “You should go to bed,” she urged him.

“I can’t- I’ve-“

“You can,” she interrupted. “You have me and the Kyoshi Warriors protecting you. There’s nothing to worry about.”

With a sigh, Zuko stood up and headed for his bedroom.

It hurt Suki to see him so stressed, but he seemed to be doing better with the Kyoshi Warriors around. They were there to help, and it looked like it was working. Things were starting to take a turn for the worse, and Zuko’s actions were becoming more and more troubling. For a while, Suki was scared that Zuko was becoming like his father, but that fear was fading. Zuko was getting better, and would hopefully become the Fire Lord she hoped for. But he needed rest to become that man. Rest and a clear mind.

Suki watched the Fire Lord walk to his room, but she stayed behind. Tonight, this area was hers to patrol, so she stayed, ready to work. It was a quiet night; she thought it would be an easy one.

She was wrong.

Behind a pillar stood a figure. He was wearing a black suit and a mask to cover his face. It was important that no one recognized him, especially here. The figure waited for Suki to turn around then he was going to take his leave to follow Zuko; however, the second the figure took a step, Suki turned, throwing a fan towards in his direction.

“And where do you think you’re going?”

The figured stopped and faced Suki. He was silent, letting his actions speak as he drew his sword.

Suki let out a sigh, half annoyed with this assassin’s actions. He clearly didn’t know who he was messing with. So, in return, Suki drew out her own sword, and the second the weapon was out, the assassin lunged forward.

The sound of their blades clanging together filled the once quiet night. It was clear to Suki that he was a skilled warrior; his swordsmanship matched her own with ease, but it was almost as if he was holding back, like he was trying not to hurt her. She noticed clear openings that he didn’t take, and to test this theory, she made sure to leave her side completely open. Instead of using his blade, the assassin used the pommel to hit her side.

The attack hurt, but it didn’t knock Suki off of her feet. It gave the assassin some time to case after Zuko, but he didn’t get far. Suki chased after him, sword still drawn.

He heard her, but before he could turn to stop her, Suki plunged her sword forward, into him.

A gasp escaped from him as he let out a cry of pain.

That voice. Suki knew that voice.

“No.” She whispered as she watched the assassin fall to his knees.

Before the rest of him hit the ground, Suki caught him. She rushed to take off his mask, revealing her boyfriend underneath.

“Sokka! Why?” She asked, tears blurring her vision.

“I couldn’t let… Aang…” He coughed, unable to say more.

“We could’ve…” She started to speak, but his closing eyes caused her to stop. “No! Stay awake. Sokka, please. Keep your eyes open.”

“Love… you.” Was the last thing he managed to whisper before death overtook him.

Tears streamed down Suki’s face as she cried out for help, begging Sokka’s heart to keep beating.

Sokka had promised Aang he would do the job the Avatar couldn’t do, but in turn Sokka had sacrificed himself, dead at the hands of the girl who loved him most.


End file.
